


Angles and Words

by I_Draco



Category: No Fandom Relation, Original Content, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad, Sweet, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Draco/pseuds/I_Draco
Summary: Something I wrote last year





	Angles and Words

A long time ago I was visited,  
By an angle in the night,

With her some tears where shed,  
A smile given,  
Some words where said,  
And this I will never forget,

She said I love you very much,  
And these words fill me with warmth,  
As I remember the life she lived,  
And the memories of hope,

So I made a promise,  
That I will NEVER forget,

So as long as I am hear,  
I will sing a tune,  
Of the love that was given,  
And love that is new,

So as long as my soul is red,  
And this happiness never fades,  
I will sing this song all day long,  
To tell the world,

That showing you care is some times all you can do...,  
And even the little words in life,  
Can save one too,

Because if you where to perish,  
All alone in this world,  
Know that some where,  
Someone's,  
Always there for you,

And how do I know this,  
It's really simple you see,  
When someone says those words,  
You realize you need nothing,

And then your life,  
Your soul,  
Your heart,  
Are finally free,

As even in death,  
You know,  
You will aways have company


End file.
